Letters To Lily
by Queen Violet of the Underworld
Summary: A drabbly oneshot for the Random Prompts Challenge. What does James Potter do in his spare time? That's right - he writes Letters To Lily.


_ Hello Evans, _

_You probably think I'm mad. Not that that's anything new. But considering I'm writing a letter to you even though you live with me (well… in a dorm that's near mine), I think this rates pretty high on the madness scale. But if we all weren't a little mad then we would all go insane. You know what I mean? Probably not. _

_Well, why am I writing a letter to you? __I just want to talk to you. Without you running away, screaming at me, hexing me, or doing a combination of some sorts. _

_I think it's a brilliant idea. Remus and Sirius think it sucks. Remus keeps on saying that there's a difference between genius and stupidity, but I don't know. I don't really listen to him. _

_I mean, I do listen to him, just not when he's quoting old guys with white hair. _

_So, Evans, how are you? I trust you're doing well considering I'm not near you at the moment. I've come to terms with the fact that you'll probably never like me. Ever. _

_We're too different. You think we're too different. In fact, isn't that what you screeched at me yesterday? It is. But are we different? _

_I laugh, I love, I hope, I try, I hurt, I need, I fear, I cry. And I know you do the same things too, so we're really not that different, me and you._

_Yes, I did steal that quote from someone. No, I did not come up with it. _

_Well, I suppose I'm not going to actually mail this letter. Quite frankly, I don't want to know what you'd do if you read it. _

_So farewell, I guess._

_So long. _

_James Potter_

* * *

_Dear Lily, _

_I love you more than the world could know. More than you could ever conceive. But in dreams and in love there are no impossibilities. Yes, that's another stolen quote. _

_I am the happiest man alive at this moment. Yes - The. Happiest. Man. Ever. You said yes, Lily! Do you know how much of a triumph that is for me? If I was a mad scientist, I would be evilly laughing! But I'm not. _

_You're the most perfect person I've ever met, Lily. If you live to be 100, I hope I live to be 100 minus 1 day,  
so I never have to live without you. _

_You'll probably think I'm crazy. "I have _never_ treated you well, James. How could you say that?" Something like that, that's what you'd say. _

_But you taught me that I was wrong. _

_You taught me that I was far from perfect. _

_You deflated my egoistical head. _

_Now only Sirius is still arrogant. _

_And I bet you could change that. _

_But I don't think he'd appreciate it. _

_Something about liking himself the way he is. _

_I fail to see how. _

_Just kidding. _

_I don't think I'll send this letter either. _

_You'd be creeped out, I believe. _

_See ya. _

_Sleep tight. _

_I love you. _

_James Potter_

_

* * *

Dearest Mrs. Potter,_

_We're drifting apart now, aren't we? _

_It's an interesting place, this netherworld, so different from our own. _

_Stay strong, Lily. _

_Save Harry. _

_We've reached the tomorrow that we've always talked about. _

_I never dreamed it would be so soon. _

_But Lily. _

_There is something you must always remember. _

_You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think. But, the most important thing is even when we're apart. . . I'll always be with you. _

_When we were young, you really shielded yourself from me, didn't you?_

_Your personal walls were set up, and I just came in and demolished them. _

_Rather uncouth of me, wasn't it? _

_But sometimes you put walls up not to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to break them down._

_Believe in yourself, Lily. _

_He's coming up the stairs. _

_Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies. _

_One of Remus' old men said that. _

_It's true, Lily. _

_Remember. _

_Even if I am gone, even if you survive without me._

_I'll still be with you._

_But Lily, if it's the last thing you do in your life…_

_Protect our little Harry. _

_The boy who looks so much like his father,_

_But with his mother's eyes. _

_With all the love in the world,_

_James Potter_

**A/N: Hey everyone. Another one of my challenges. Gosh, it's fun to write from James' perspective. I hope that you got what the last one was about - I think I made it clear enough. **

**I wonder what Lily would have thought if she actually read all those letters. **

**Hmm. **

**Till next time, Her Majesty, The Queen, Violet ^_^**


End file.
